The present invention is directed to biodegradable carriers for the delivery of therapeutic agents, methods of making the carriers and methods of using the carriers.
There is a clinical demand for carriers of therapeutic agents that are biodegradable, biocompatible and which allow for targeted delivery and controlled release of the therapeutic agent.
Polysaccharides, such as hyaluronic acid (HA) and dextran sulfate have been used in a wide variety of biomaterials. Hyaluronic acid (HA), a naturally occurring polysaccharide, has been used in matrix engineering in ophthalmic and orthopedic medicine. Clinical indications for HA alone are limited by its physical properties and the short residence time of the natural HA molecule. A formaldehyde cross-linked HA, Hylan, has been used in viscosupplementation of arthritic diseased joints (Takigami et al., 1993, Carbohydrate Polymers 22: 153-160). Dextran sulfate, a glycosaminoglycan-like polyionic derivative of dextran, has been shown to be useful as a biomaterial and drug for treatment of hyperlipidemia. It is produced by esterification of dextran, a hydrophilic polymer of glucose synthesized by certain strains of bacteria.
Berg et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,418, issued Apr. 4, 1996) disclose glycosaminoglycans, such as, HA, chondroitin sulfates, keratan sulfates, chitin and heparin, chemically conjugated to a synthetic hydrophilic polymer, such as polyethylene glycol (PEG) that are used as injectable formulations or solid implants. Koji Kimata et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,942 issued Nov. 7, 1995) disclose phospholipid linked glycosaminoglycans and their use as metastasis inhibitors. Sakurai, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,881 issued May 10, 1994, disclose glycosaminoglycan-modified proteins. Balazs et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,326 issued Jul. 7, 1992, disclose hyaluronan cross-linked with divinyl sulfone.